The present technology relates to an audio processing device, method and program, in particular to an audio processing device, method and program which are able to more easily extract audio from a sound source in a desired direction.
A technology of the related art may separate the audio output from a plurality of sound sources into audio of the respective sound sources. For example, a method has been proposed which realizes high sound source separation ability even in environments having noise influence by separating one or more sound source signals from a plurality of mixed audio signals and further subjecting them to a binary masking process using sound source separation processing based on the independent component analysis method (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-154314).